darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Cons Hunt Ibex
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Echo Nitrogear Hot Rod Arcee Magnum :The three Decepticons had been dispatched for hunting today. Echo flew last in the flight as he barrel rolled, somewhat still playful as youths were before he pulled in behind Slipstreams' tail "how much farther? " he asks, as though hunting IBex was a true battle for the Decepticon warriors. Slipstream is leading the group only due to her rank and the fact Starscream has better things to be doing than shoot at local fauna. She isn't even sure why they are bothering, but she supposes it will make for good target practice. "Nearly there. The last known position of the herd was in the Aluminum Hills." she replies. Nitrogear is flying in formation with Slipstream, though his rank is higher than hers. He's come along for some personal enjoyment.. nothing like a little target practice. "Heh, you'll get your fun soon enough. You bring enough ammo? I did. Plus, I checked out a couple more weapons from the armory. Should be some good shootin'!" Nitrogear is indeed loaded with all the weapon and ammo he can carry. Now THIS should be fun. :Echo states "Only my standard ones. I thought I'd challenge myself... the way Some of the others do, try to use as little ammo as possible, but I may try out those other guns if you're willing to share." he notes with a chuckle, dropping in altitude a little bit "It shouldn’t be too far. I love target rich environments. 100% accuracy!" Slipstream checks her targeting array as the hills come into view, "Herd spotted in grid 7 2 18." she states, "Let's try to glide into the area, we should use the element of surprise to gain some easy hits." she suggests, her engines powering down so only her momentum and the solar winds keep her aloft. Her lance points downward as she dives down toward the herd - she's using it as a guide as her rifle primes up for multiple shots. Nitrogear banks around and lines himself up to get a straight run at the iBex herd. "Confirmed sighting.. But what fun is that, Comrade? I suppose mowing them all down has a certain draw.. but so does chasing them." Nitrogear accelerates to close the gap to get in range. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 10! A pause of confusion from iBex, then he states "I thought we had to bring the bodies back for processing!" he calls, then hits his afterburners to dive after nitrogear, his icy lasers blasting out towards the herd as they start to scatter. Slipstream has her rifles locked on multiple targets as she swoops down in silence like a bird of prey, "Stealth Nitrogear, do not underestimate it." she points out, reaching her minimum safe distance above the ground she lets loose with her rifle.. straight into the outer most edge of the herd. "Make your shots count then." she states. Since it's likely that the word has passed through the Decepticon ranks that Slipstream failed her stealth mission a while back, Nitrogear retorts: "Stealth? You are one to talk about stealth, Comrade. Me? I focus on getting the mission accomplished and furthering the Empire's cause." Nitrogear also swoops down and begins his attack run. Nitrogear's managed to acquire a weapon that operates in the old-style Gatling gun fashion. As the barrel spins up, Nitrogear lets loose fully automatic weapons fire upon the herd. Echo can't help but snicker a little bit as his own shots start to plug a few of the slower iBexes "Let's make things interesting! whoever nails the SMALLEST with your smallest weapon wins." he encourages as he dives down, now only a few meters above the animals' heads. Slipstream literally mows down a good number of iBex on her first run, her engine powering up after she passes over them. "I was depending on Shadowstar's skills to take us through the gates." she points out, sounding a bit annoyed about being reminded about that failure. She wings around to see which way the herd is moving, "Let's try a three pronged attack next from different angles so they won't know which way to run." she suggests over radio. "I'll take the southeast angle at 200 feet. Echo you come in from the north at 225 feet. Nitrogear from the west at 250 feet." The feet difference will keep them from running into each other should they all meet at the same point along their next runs. Nitrogear mows over quite a few as the bullets spray the iBex. Sure, it's spray and pray, but Nitrogear is sending so many bullets towards the herd (plus the heard is neatly together in an easily killable pack) that it does the job. "Ah, so it was Comrade Shadowstar. Those Academy rookies think they know everything, Comrade." Nitrogear says, trying not to get on Slipstream's bad side. "If we can keep them pinned in, that would be even better Comrade." Nitrogear responds, flying away to his new attack vector from the west. He warms up that Gatling gun again, and lets the mayhem commence. Echo pauses, then dips his wings in acknowledgement as he bans towards the north "Roger Roger!" he states as he moves to circle around widely, adjusting his height as he went. Slipstream remarks to Echo, "If you wish, but I've nothing smaller than my rifle." she points out, moving into her vector before coming in under power this time. "Having them confused as to which way to flee is beneficial as well Nitrogear." she points out. Another volley of rifle shots zing into the charging mass of iBex. Echo snaps side to side, firing his own weapons as he slows down, nearing Stall out speed as he does so "Ha! I just got five total!" he calls out. Nitrogear laughs, "You having fun, Comrades? I am tempted to land and pull out some of these other weapons. In fact, I just may.. " Nitrogear scans the ground, looking for signs of a high ground spot to try out a high powered scoped rifle. While flying his attack pattern, Nitrogear fires the Gatling gun with one last burst. "Could hover too." Slipstream scans the ground as she comes around again, "Keep scanners at maximum you two, never know when we'll get some company." she states, transforming to robot mode to hover above the area so she can take a count how many bodies they have accumulated. Nitrogear transforms as well, proceeding to hover in midair. "Right. But I am not about to let some Autobot ruin my fun, Comrade." Nitrogear pulls out a long barreled, scoped out, high powered rifle and proceeds to raise it up and look through the scope. "Been looking forward to using this bad boy, Comrade." Nitrogear raises his hand up and adjusts the scope, then proceeds to pick off several iBex. Echo ohhs as he banks to circle over Nitrogear "Yeah, and I don’t think you should land.." he agrees, as several iBex go down, the entire herd dangerously stampeding about in a panic as he barrel rolls. Slipstream finishes up a rough estimate of bodies already being trampled over by the still living iBex. "Best to stay above that mess, lest you wish to get stomped upon." Hot Rod has had just enough of watching this, so the young cavalier decides to stand up from his hiding spot. He points accusingly at the Decepticons, "Hey, Decepticreeps.. it’s only a sport if the iBex had guns too.. but let me even up the playing field!" he raises both photon pistols and starts to open fire in rapid succession at the Decepticons. His attention is split between his targets and the herd. Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 3! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 < Dodge!> Echo rolls a 8! Nitrogear replies, still looking down the barrel of his rifle. "Good call. But it would be interesting to see an Autobot get trampled." Immediately, Nitrogear's attention is called by Hot Rod. "Speak of the devil. Comrades, new target: Autobot." Nitrogear levels his scoped rifle towards Hot Rod and proceeds to fire off his first shot. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 20! Echo blinks mentally as the Autobot appears "Hey, at least we're killing them quickly!" he shouts as he drops out of the air, dodging the blast as he weaves in and out between them, returning fire! Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 1! Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 8! Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 5! Slipstream hears that shout as well as the shot from the Autobot youth just misses Echo. "We are only doing what you Autobots refuse to do yourselves. Culling the herd is beneficial for more than just ourselves, but the planet at a whole." she points out, letting the two mechs keep the mech at bay while she keeps her shots upon the herd. There was a certain number they needed and she was determined to off that many before the processing could begin. Hot Rod makes a face as he watches his laser blast hit nothing but air. But his disappointment doesn't last long when he's tagged hard by a shot to the back which causes him to hit the ground and tumble down a bit. He winces and smirks, "Oh, you want to play dirty.. do you?" being too stubborn for his own good. He looks around as he seems to have dropped his pistols. Looking around, "Hey, which one of you shot me? Oh, it must have been YOU!" he calls out and aims his chrome tailpipe blasters attached to his arms at Nitrogear and lets loose a double fisted flurry of orange laser blasts in the Decepticon's direction. He seems to be smirking cause as long as their attention is on him, they can't hurt the heard of animals. Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 3! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 9! Echo chortles a little bit as he watches this and drops down, searing across the landscape towards hot Rod Again "We both did, in a way!" he goads, slowing down to shoot again at Hot Rod. Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 10! Nitrogear turns his head towards Slipstream... Beneficial for the planet? Nitrogear thinks Slipstream’s current line of thought is... strange. He's never really thought about doing anything for the planet. Or for anyone else but himself and the Empire. But this distraction allows Hot Rod to return fire. Nitrogear manages to turn his optics back to the action in time to move out of the way of Hot Rod's weapons fire. "Hmph. I'll enjoy dismantling you myself." is Nitrogear's prompt reply to Hot Rod. After such a great shot with his first rifle, Nitrogear is eager to load up another shot and fire that rifle again. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 20! Slipstream might explain things to the mech should he ask why should said such a positively odd comment for a Decepticon. But since she is no mind reader, she continues to her own task as rifle shot after rifle shot rains down upon the herd below. Trying for less damaging shots to keep the most metal and energon in each felled beast. "Keep him distracted you two, nearly have enough now to begin processing." Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 5! Hot Rod gets tagged once again by that damn sniper rifle.. which causes the young Autobot to crumble to the ground. He grimaces as he desperately looks around for cover, but to his dismay there is none. A blip on his com causes a smirk and he forces himself back to his feet. His young face is covered in mech fluid, "I won't let you Decepticons win!!" he raises both arms very shaky as he deserts whatever power is left to his weapons systems. He sprays a burst of laser blasts towards Nitrogear. He is the chosen one and must protect the innocent even if it’s just a herd of iBex. Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 20! Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 14! The distinct sound of Magnum's hover platform is heard as he arrives on the scene from Hot Rod's emergency radio call. Magnum has already prepared his cannon for battle, just in case. Arriving at the scene, Magnum takes inventory of the situation. Three Decepticons, a heard of rampant iBex, and an already injured Hot Rod. Not a good formula. "Decepticons! You are not welcome here. Cease your operations in this sector and return immediately to Polyhex." Magnum maneuvers himself to provide cover to Hot Rod, effectively placing his hull between Hot Rod and the airborne Decepticon attackers. Nitrogear laughs as he tags Hot Rod with his sniper rifle and Hot Rod crumbles to the ground.. Boy, does he like this weapon already. Unfortunately, it also allows Hot Rod to ping Nitrogear with weapons fire of his own. Nitrogear's armor buckles slightly , but remains functional. "You just spelled your own demise, Autobot. I will enjoy this." Nitrogear levels his weapon to aim at Hot Rod's head... but is stopped just in time by Magnum's timely entrance. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 20! Slipstream now shoots at the herd to funnel them away from the fallen ones, slowly lowering down until she reaches the ground. "I'm on the ground, grid position 7 2 17. Keep him pinned where he is and please don't scare the herd my way while I get what I can processed." she radios out to the two mechs as she pulls a machine out of her subspace and hooks it up to a fallen beasts' body. The machine will remove any energon and other useable stuff. It's too bad they couldn't harvest any metal off them now the Autobot was here. Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 15! "Hey, I have a better idea Slipstream! Send them TOWARSD him!" radios Echo as he whirls around overhead then pauses. "Woah. looks like backup. All of this over animals... " he notes, dive rolling towards Hot Rod again as he fired his lasers. Echo picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Echo rolls a 5! Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 19! Hot Rod laughs when he finally hit Nitrogear and then he kneels down when he sees that damned sniper rifle being loaded and aimed at him again. He raises his arm in front of his face protectively. The rifle is deadly accurate as always and blasts his arm and shattering the chrome tailpipes housed there. He lets his arm dangle down uselessly as it smokes and smiles, "Ha.. is that all you got Decepticon?!" he raises his good arm to try and take aim but the pain is making it hard to focus, "Kup hits harder than that pee shooter of yours.. and he's like a billion years old!!" he fires off his own blasts at Nitrogear to let the Decepticon know he ain't going down without a fight. Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 4! Slipstream can see the blip of the second Autobot on her scanners, as well as the first and of course the herd itself. She moves to the next fallen one, making sure the machine is set to maximum so she doesn't spend too much time on the individual. "That's fine. Just so long as they stay away from me and that goes for the Autobots too. Better we come back with something than nothing." she notes over her radio. On to the next dead iBex in the area. She's probably spending a minute per animal for larger iBex, smaller ones taking less time. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 20! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 9! Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Magnum rolls a 4! Arcee arrives suddenly, after hearing some shooting. "What's going on here?" she wonders, going up to Hot Rod. "Are the Decepticons trying to wipe out the iBex?" Magnum promptly opens the door to his hull and slides open the weaponry side panels to allow Hot Rod to shoot out once he gets in. "Get in, my friend." are Magnum's only instructions as his cannon raises up to gain trajectory and return fire at the Decepticon seeker. "Decepticons! Leave now!" Magnum shouts so as to be heard over the noise of battle. He fires off his cannon with a resounding BOOM! Nitrogear enjoys his scoped out sniper rifle more and more as it doles out the accurate, heavy damage he expects out of the weapon. "This rifle is very nice, Comrades. I suggest you check it out from the armory and give it a try." Nitrogear readies the rifle again, now aiming towards Magnum, dodging incoming shots all the while. "Not going to happen, Autobot. Best get used to us, Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 4! Hot Rod picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Hot Rod rolls a 3! Slipstream is amazed that no one has shot at her yet, but then she isn't shooting at the Autobots but gathering as much as she can before they need to bail out of here. "We got a third contact mechs, be careful out there." she calls out over the radio, moving from iBex to iBex to do a multi-connection processing of several bodies. "Just hold the line a bit longer." Hot Rod pants visibly as he's leaking energon and fluid heavily. He looks up and sees Arcee which causes him to smile. But then he realizes something, "Arcee.. get down!!" he leaps towards her and tries to push the pink femme out of the battle field. But in doing so.. he has moved directly into Nitrogear's line of sight and he takes the rifle blast directly and squarely on the back. The young cavalier crumbles to the ground. He tries to use whatever power he has left to push Arcee, "Run!" is the last thing he says before falling limp. Arcee yelps and drops down to flatten herself against the ground. She pulls out her pistol and aims it at Nitrogear. "Well I think one good turn deserves another, don't you Hot Rod?" Arcee picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Arcee rolls a 17! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 6! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 15! Slipstream frowns as things are looking uglier by the moment now that they have even numbers. She gets one last iBex processed, then puts the machine into the subspace. "I got all I could, time to abandon this mission mechs." she calls out to the two over her radio, thrusters igniting to lift her off the ground. "Transform and retreat." comes her order, shifting form herself. Magnum positions himself around so the door opening to his inner hull is directly positioned to load Hot Rod. "Arcee, load Hot Rod into my hull. Hurry!" Magnum's order is sure and swift, yet it doesn't sound rushed or panicked. It will take a LOT of hits to get through Magnum's thick armor. Nitrogear radios back, "Copy that. Switching weapons." Nitrogear stores that sniper rifle back into his subspace. He'll have to check that rifle out some more at another time. Nitrogear transforms into his flat-profiled Swift jet mode, complete with Gatling gun. "One tango down. Two remaining." Unfortunately, his transformation sequence was all that was required for Arcee to catch him with her pistol shots. "You have no idea what you are in for, Autobot." Nitrogear revs up the RPM on that gun, and a storm of shots rain down from the sky. Nitrogear replies to Slipstream's order, "I am not done with these Autobots yet, Comrade. Try and get a little more to please Megatron with." Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 16! Slipstream radios back, "We have enough, I will not risk further injuries to any of us if I can help it. Best to flee to fight another day." Hot Rod groans as he stands up slowly, the young mech's optics glowing bright blue. He looks around as the Decepticons are leaving. He reaches a hand out for Arcee, "Arcee.. let’s go home." he says to the femme softly to a catchy theme song by Stan Bush, "Autobots transform and roll out!" yup.. the chosen one has spoken. He looks at his blasted arm and sighs, "Can, I hitch a ride with you Arcee?" "Sure thing, Hot Rod," Arcee says. She transforms and lets him climb in. Question not the mysteries of proportion and subspace! Nitrogear replies, "Hmph. You're no fun. The Empire will never get anywhere with tactics like that. Gotta take risks to have the reward. Besides, looks like these cowards are fleeing." Nitrogear yells, "FLEE, COWARDS! Run back to your precious Iacon." Nitrogear takes a few parting shots with his standard weaponry as the Autobots roll out. Slipstream moves off towrads base, whether or not Nitrogear likes it. "Suit yourself." she notes over her radio. "Can always come back later to finish the job." --- Slipstream is in the Hanger Bay, the machine she used on the iBex is in her hands as she prepares to empty out what she gathered from them into energon cubes. Nitrogear lands a bit after you do - he likely stayed to gather what metals he could carry in his already full subspace. Rolling onto the tarmac, Nitrogear allows the workers to unload the metal before transforming into Robot mode. He walks over to you, "Hey, Comrade. We clearly won that fight. Do not take it personal, but I am wondering why you came back so quickly?" Slipstream finishes connecting up the cubes to the machine and allows the energon to flow, she looks up at Nitrogear and states, "You got damaged as did Echo. I've been on the receiving end of that cannon bearing Autobot so I know full well the damage he can do. It was better to cut and run to return later. I figure I can go back for some more once they have cleared fully. The herd will hopefully have moved on too, which will be a bonus." Nitrogear replies, "I sustained only minor damage, Comrade. They were fleeing long before us. But I too know the pains of the business end of cannon. But if there is anything Emperor Megatron can tell us, it's not to fear even that. Comrades Shred and Robustus are here for a reason - to fix us so we can fight for the Empire. And I intend to do just that. I gathered up what metal I could before returning as I still need to turn in this ammunition. Want to join me?" Slipstream sighs softly to those words and nods a bit, she turns the machine off to hook up new cubes to the machine. "I suppose you are right, still though it is a wise mission leader that knows when to leave. One has to set one's own ego and eagerness to prove yourself in order to bring home what the whole army needs to survive. Besides did I not just say we can go back? They probably won't expect us to do so too quickly. I can do a quick fly over to check for any stray Autobots entrenched in the area." she starts up the machine again, "Why not keep it, just in case I need you to cover me." Nitrogear smiles and places a hand on your shoulder if you'll allow him - a sign of reassurance. "I'm learning as I go along too, Comrade. And I have more rank and responsibility to boot. I'm nearly out of this Gatling gun ammunition, but I have plenty on the rifle." Nitrogear pulls out the scoped-out rifle. "I like it a lot, Comrade." Slipstream doesn't pull away as she's crouched over the machine, which she shuts off again. So far there's 10 cubes of energon. "Why not go get some more of the ammo then." she states. Another five cubes are hooked up and she turns the machine on again to fill them. "Glad you like it so much." Nitrogear puts his rifle away and nods, taking his hand off your shoulder. "Looks like a good start, Comrade. I'm going to the armory then, I will return shortly." With that, Nitrogear promptly takes off. Nitrogear says, "Forgot to ask if you needed any ammo or energon, Comrade?" Slipstream nods to that, turning back to her work. She's able to get another 5 cubes out before the machine is nearly tapped dry. She puts it back into her subspace and flies off back to where the fallen herd members. She clicks on her radio to reply. Slipstream says, "I'm fine on both, on my way to 7 2 17 to check area for Autobot activity." Nitrogear says, "Understood, Comrade. I will be there momentarily." Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 15! Slipstream is a faster flier and her scanner is at maximum. She hms as the scanner shows blips on them as she closes in on the area. Slipstream says, "Looks like they left someone there Nitrogear. Care for another round of shoot the Bot?" And just as he said, Nitrogear flies in to Slipstream's designated coordinates. He has his scanners set to maximum range to aid in detection of Autobots. He radios in reply. "Heh, heh. Those fools just don't learn. I'm always up for showing them who's boss. Taking up sniping position, Comrade. I want to shoot this rifle a bit more." Nitrogear finds a good spot and transforms into Robot mode. He pulls out his scoped rifle and looks through the sight. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 8! Slipstream transforms to hover just out of range of Autobot weapons, wanting to get a good look at where the bodies of iBex are upon the ground so she can plot out how to approach each one. "I'm going toward the west to approach that way as that's where the bulk of the dead are located." she radios to Nitrogear. Though he would be out of range of normal weapon systems, the added scope makes all the difference in the range of that weapon. "Roger, I am relocating to have a better sight picture." Nitrogear flies back up in the sky and moves himself closer to where Slipstream and the bulk of the dead iBex are located. He pulls up his sight picture again, "Ready, Comrade." Slipstream checks her scanners carefully for any sign of other Autobots in the west side of the field of death, she radios back, "Okay I'm heading out now." she states, moving on foot towards the first dead iBex she can see. She's hoping that since she's sticking to the shadowy side of the field that she'll be less visible. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 12! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 8! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 12! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 12! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 1! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Slipstream rolls a 8! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 18! Nitrogear is well in range of his scoped rifle. He scans the field of dead iBex with the scope of the rifle, his optics, and his scanners. "I spy, with my little optic, one foolish Autobot." Nitrogear lines up his shot and radios it in, "Got one tango in my sights. Firing now, Comrade." And... he pulls the trigger. Slipstream hooks up the machine to the first body, then a blip shows up to take a shot at her. It zings just past her wings as she ducks just out of the way. "Nice shot." she radios back. With the machine set to max she will spend 30 seconds on this smaller iBex. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 12! Nitrogear reloads his rifle and looks back through the sight. "Thanks, Comrade. This rifle's scope is really nice, you should take it to the range sometime. If you like you can even go with me." Nitrogear lines up his rifle again and waits for another shot. He gets his chance soon enough, "Got another shot coming... Firing now, Comrade." ZING! Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 13! Slipstream looks for the one that sniped at her, hoping that was the one you zinged first. She disconnects the machine and moves on to the next couple of bodies. She hooks them up and starts the machine up again. Keeping low with her rifle in one hand to watch for anyone else that dares to peak up to take a shot at her. "Are you asking me out for a date Gear?" Nitrogear laughs, "Perhaps, but you already gave me an answer to that if I remember correctly, Comrade." Nitrogear pauses, looking to see if the Autobots have run of yet. Looks like.. they have. "Looks like the Autobots are hightailing it out of here again, Comrade. Should be clear sailing." Still, Nitrogear keeps his optic looking through his scope. Slipstream nods a bit to that, wings shifting a bit. Her scanners show the movement as well. "Keep alert, they could be circling around." she states, not really answering the first part of the mech's comment. She disconnects the machine to move to a trio of bodies, hooking up to them to run the machine again. "If it looks like they are well clear, take a quick air patrol to make sure then come down to assist me." Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 14! Nitrogear flies out of his sniping position and transforms into his jet mode. He takes a quick air patrol as suggested by Slipstream. The flat-profiled swift jet flies low overhead, giving you a good look (if you want it) of his form. He circles around, scanners active for any sign of Autobot activity. He picks up a faint dot which appears to be heading back towards Iacon. He flies towards it for a bit, before turning around, content that they went back. Nitrogear then lands next to Slipstream, anxious to help her out, and asks, "What would you like me to do, Comrade?" Slipstream does give the passing form a brief glance then returns to her work. When you arrive back to join her she has disconnected the machine to move to the next grouping of iBex bodies, "Salvage the metal from the ones I have already drained, the machine leaves a distinctive mark so you can pick them out easily." she states. Nitrogear nods, "Got it, but I don't have much room in my subspace for a whole lot of metal." Nitrogear returned the Gatling gun ammo - he probably didn't need that - but he still has the weapon as he has to maintain and clean it before he turns it in. Nitrogear steps off and quickly begins the salvage of the metal on the drained iBex. Slipstream nods to that, moving on to the next bodies once the machine is done with the current ones. "That's fine. We can come back to get more later, that is if the scavengers or Autobots don't come back to do some clean up." she states. She keeps tabs on the machine level as it drains the bodies. "Save some metal for me to carry as well." Nitrogear is almost right behind you - he's picking up all the metal he can carry. He'll leave what metal he cannot carry in his subspace. "I will leave you whatever I cannot carry, Comrade." Slipstream nods to that, connecting up to the next group of iBex bodies. "Machine is nearly full." she states, "So I'll work on these three here to remove their big panels and load those up. If you get full, go on up to watch for any intruders. I'll be done here in a bit." Nitrogear nods a couple times, and asks before he goes back to his lofty perch: "I am nearly full myself. Can you get the rest? I can indeed go back up top and provide over watch." Slipstream looks over the remaining pieces and nods, "I'll handle it." she assures the mech, disconnecting the machine and moving off to gather the panels you left behind. Once she's loaded them all she picks up the machine and transforms, the machine landing inside her opened canopy. She closes her canopy, "Let's get back to base." Nitrogear radios from his position, "Sounds like a plan. I want to get this stuff turned in and rest." He takes off, flying back up in the air. Nitrogear then transforms into his swift jet mode, waiting for you to join him. Slipstream rises up to join the mech, "Let's fly." Then off she goes back to base. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Ibex TP